burning_skies_of_a_distant_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilmer Garth
Wilmer Garth is the current Overseer of Mazlock, and the Veiled Lord of House Garth. He is also among the only Lords in the Royal System to be veiled. Born and raised in the Tropics, he worked as a travellad for the Mazlock Bank, under the counsel and leadership of his father, Veztin Garth, a prominent member in the World Clad Reserve. He has a major role in Brewing of a Different Storm. Appearance and Character With a rugged beard, long and wrangled black hair, and a built physique, Wilmer is an intimidating presence at first glance. His piercing green eyes are said to be of snarls, according to townsfolk, of whom he repeatedly shows his support for. Though he is considered clever, charming, and "surprisingly eloquent", he is well respected by his peers. Unlike Jonas Levington upon the Turn of the Overseers, the population was more surprised at Wilmer's anointment, rather than critical and scrutinizing. Even through his current reign, he has maintained a poised and assertive manner, strengthening business in Mazlock, and boosting coop activity within the city, along with the help of Jonas Levington. History Wilmer was born in Mazlock to parents Veztin Garth, and the widowed Wedelin Woodwidge. He has two brothers, twins Faederic and Clead Garth, who are the current owners of the Mazlock Bank. He met his wife, Janice Abbolt, in Elbrom, while working as a travellad. In his early years, he found leadership in his uncle, Veylan, as his father's work required frequent travel and separation. Veylan Garth had been a prominent fur trapper and hunter, known throughout the Tropics for his efforts against infestation, and crowd control. As a result, Wilmer learned to hunt at an early age, taking a particular liking to hunting snarljaws and lurkers. His rambunctious nature as a child led to plenty of troubles in his teenage years. He was constantly under fire from his immediate family, causing a schism between brothers Veztin and Veylan, and their respective families. Though as he entered his late teens, he found it difficult to upkeep his adventurous lifestyle, and required a professional career in some capacity. After reconciling with his family, he took a job as a travellad for the bank. It was during these years he met his now wife, Janice, and was married by twenty two. After being appointed as Overseer, the schism once again formed between Wilmer and his family. His brothers wanted no part in the council, choosing to continue their work in the bank. Veztin died two years later, leaving the Lord of the House in question, as the Royal System does not interfere with any Houses related to the World Clad Reserve. As a result, Wilmer Garth was named the Veiled Lord of House Garth, a title which he holds resentment toward. In the Books Brewing of a Different Storm After speaking back and forth on private manners with Jonas Levington, Wilmer is surprised to find a brigade of some one hundred men who have been sent to Raintown under Jonas' order. He decides to overplay his intimidating presence, knocking out the courier who delivered the news the same time as the troops arrived. Wilmer is informed that the entire barracks of Raintown has been abandoned with no apparent reason as to why or how. Claiming a variety of possible reasons and perpetrators, he sends his advisor and brother-in-law, Umbridge Abbolt, to Elbrom to check on his wife's family. He also sends a swift brigade to investigate the Docks, and closes the city gates. As a result, the townsfolk become quite alarmed. After talking with his brothers in the bank, his cousin Alderyn, and his family, he attempts to rationalize the motives in he and Jonas' plans, as well as attempt to support his family and those around him. While speaking with his wife and children, he learns of Quentin Ciderian, who has been put on temporary leave from his role as a Madrant for House Levington. His daughter, Myrian, also takes interest in Wedelin's interesting stories regarding the Madrant. Becoming desperate for answers to Raintown, Wilmer thinks further on Quentin Ciderian, and learns more from his mother, who claims his mother's hometown of Sintray's Fjord has tunnels beneath the streets, connecting each house. Upon further research, he finds from his own Grand Madrant, Reddick Pyll, that they'd been used for a now defunct secret organization, the Feral Legion.